The invention relates to still-picture and motion-picture cameras and projectors, and more particularly to the control of the number of times, the durations, and the sequences in which scene exposure or projection operations, pauses intermediate the exposure or projection of single frames or series of frames, and the repetitions of combinations of such operations occur.